


His Best Friend's Choice

by bl4ckm4lice



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, basically couldn't get changmin's thoughts out of my head, changkyu are supposed to be bffs, everyone please encourage jus to write the backstory, it sounds glorious, sorry jus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun could have chosen a more normal relationship, in Changmin's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Friend's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Law-Breaking (and Being in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352350) by [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht). 



His best friend could have chosen a more normal relationship.

Granted, he was in no place to judge, as he fell in love with a man suspected of murder to the point of breaking him out of confinement. But said man was also cleared of all suspicion because Junsu was sweet and lovely and entirely innocent. So Changmin's own relationship was, all things considered, normal.

The same thing couldn't be said about Kyuhyun's. Not that the man himself was normal. In fact, he had a sadistic tendencies, both in dealing with crooks and his best friend's (read: Changmin) slightest mistakes and/or stupidities. In Changmin's humble but usually correct opinion, a masochistic person would suit Kyuhyun best. Someone who was hopelessly in love with him and would submit to his whims and would bring him flowers instead of… whatever things sealed inside the tightly wrapped packages delivered to Kyuhyun's door. Someone who was not as much a sadist as Kyuhyun. Someone whose definition wasn't Choi Siwon.

Maybe then Kyuhyun wouldn't have come to work adorned with bruises on not-so-hidden parts of his skin, and not in constant need to prove to Siwon that he wasn't his pet, more less a prisoner owned by the other man.

But then again…

Siwon might be one of the most powerful men in the country, but Kyuhyun would and could escape if he chose to. Which meant he didn't choose to. He wanted this dangerous and restrained relationship, no matter how absurd Changmin thought his choice was. 

Well, Changmin thought as Kyuhyun came into their shared working place with rope marks peeking through his sleeve, Kyuhyun could've done worse. At least he wasn't in a relationship with an obsessed, psychotic man who needed a better anger management-- wait. 

"Do you really have enough time to space out?" Kyuhyun snapped his fingers right in front of his eyes before shoving a pile of papers onto his face. "This suspect list isn't gonna narrow itself you know."

Changmin scoffed and snatched the papers. Sometimes he wondered why were they best friends. He certainly wondered why he even bothered to worry about him.


End file.
